Vehicle lamp assemblies generally include a light source, one or more reflectors for directing the light beam, and a lamp housing. Producing a standard LED (light emitting diode) bulb for automotive use has always been a goal of the lighting industry. However, multiple LED light sources are usually needed to make a standard beam pattern, which makes the application of the LED rather specific.
In addition, direct viewing of an LED lamp can be uncomfortable for the viewer. The light needs to be well spread, yet still sufficiently be directed or focused at the subject area. Through the appropriate use of reflectors, this can be accomplished. In automotive applications, however, the general reluctancy of the automobile manufacturer to cut holes in the vehicle hull to support a lamp assembly is often a formidable obstacle to allowing flexibility in designing suitable LED lamp assemblies that meet these objectives.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an LED assembly that is compact and particularly suitable for automotive applications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an LED assembly interchangable with a lens optic to form multiple beam patterns.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an LED assembly that requires only one LED.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an LED light source with an interchangeable lens optic for automotive applications where the light is well spread and the assembly remains sufficiently thin to be mounted without forming holes in the vehicle hull.